7th Year with Mr Arrogant
by Ashlefaith
Summary: How did Lily Evans finally fall in love with James Potter? 7th Year, Lily's POV. Romance, Humor, Drama and a myriad of fights.
1. An Unpleasant Surprise

It's my first Lily/James Fanfic! Actually, it's one of my first fanfics overall. Sooo... Please Review :). You can keep up with me at my user bio (where I post little notes)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything (that would be cool though)**

* * *

**7th Year with Mr. Arrogant**

The scarlet steam engine glistened against pouring sunlight. This was no ordinary train. It was the Hogwarts Express. This fall, for the seventh and final time, it would be taking me to Hogwarts. I had grown up here, learning how to harness my magic. In a lot of ways, getting that acceptance letter when I was eleven saved my life. I'm a muggleborn (The rest of my family are non-magical) so when I figured out that I could make things happen that were normally deemed impossible, I was absolutely thrilled. But I couldn't really control what I did, like the time I turned the cat's fur an icky blue shade. Everything changed when I found out that I belonged in a different world. I am a Witch. I could escape from my cruel sister Petunia for most of the year and the everyday boredom that had consistently swept through my past.

Of course, with most good things, there come drawbacks. In my case, it's in the form of James (I'll say his dratted first name the first time so that it's not too confusing later) Potter. He's an arrogant, bullying toe rag who thinks he's all that; the Gryffindor Quidditch hero and heartthrob. It's too hard to describe how much I despise him but I seriously do. A lot. And if all his idiocy wasn't enough, for six years (ever since he laid eyes on me in our first year at school) I've had him jumping all over me.

"Will you please go out with me Evans?" (James is running his hand through his thick black hair)

"No!" Never in a hundred years. Wait- Never in a million thousand centuries.

"Just one date in Hogsmeade?"

"In your dreams Potter."

I swear I've turned that boy down at least five hundred times now.

So as I carefully shoved my luggage and owl into the train's luggage compartment I tried not to think of HIM and instead I marveled at how I had been chosen as this year's Head Girl. In the compartment I had been sitting in for the previous six trips, I found my best friends, Alice Jacobs and Claire Newton. There was a brief moment of happy shrieking and greetings before Alice excused herself, turning a deep shade of pink and mumbling something about finding her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Claire and I giggled.

" Ooh… I'm Head Girl!"

Claire smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Like I didn't see _that_ coming. You've been the top student in almost all our classes for six years now Lily. Dumbledore would've been insane if he hadn't chosen you."

I sighed.

" Well I have to go to the Prefects compartment to meet the Head Boy and lecture the other prefects."

Claire looked curious, " Okay. I'll see you later."

I made my way towards the front of the train and was startled (and quite annoyed) to find a tall boy with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes peeking behind his lopsided glasses, waiting for me. It was Potter. My green eyes flashed, angrily,

" Get out of the Prefect's Compartment Potter. Now."

He sank further into his seat. Looking sold as a rock, immovable.

" It's really quite comfortable here," Ja-Potter retorted.

" It won't be if I have to keep kicking you until you arse leaves!"

Potter raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine Lilyflower but-"

I sighed again. Which happens a lot when I'm talking to him.

" Don't call me that." Jeez, I've only told him that about 1,576 times now.

" As I was saying, but- I have a meeting in here soon."

I froze.

" What Potter?"

" I'm Head Boy" he grinned.

I could hardly speak. Arrogant, trouble-making Potter was Head Boy?! Dumbledore really must've been out of his mind when he was choosing.

" But… but, you've never even been a prefect!"

It was his turn to sigh. " The Headmaster chooses the heads from the prefects and quidditch captain, which I am."

Worst of all, I remembered that the Head Girl and Boy shared a tower with their own common room. I very nearly fainted right on the spot, realizing my doom. I, Lily Evans would literally have to live with the person I hated most, James Potter.


	2. Friends?

A/N: Sorry this took sooo long. I was being lazy. Anyway, this is a really short chapter... Please Review to keep me motivated:)

* * *

"Lils? Hello?"

Groggily, I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I screamed. Potter's face was only a centimeter away from my own. I could feel the heat coming from him and I seemed to get lost in his wonderful hazel eyes. Wait-WHAT? I did NOT just think that. It's true that Potter is very handsome, but that's just a fact you can't deny. I'm not saying I LIKE him or anything of course. I tried to get up, but realized that I was in his lap. He had caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Hey- it's only me, " Potter smirked innocently.

I glared.

"Exactly, It's You. The most pathetic, insufferable jerk I've ever laid eyes on. "

He looked hurt.

" I didn't know I bugged you that much Evans."

" Well you do," I huffed.

Prefects began filing into the compartment. I made the usual speech about responsibilities and assignments. I was pretty sure that half of the females weren't listening though. They were all goggling at Potter. Even the males looked up at him like he was some kind of legend (which, he is sort of, because of his pranking and quidditch skills). After schedules had been sorted out, and the compartment emptied once more, I spontaneously made a decision.

"Look, Potter. If we're going to be working as Heads together, I guess we need to get along."

His raised his eyebrows, hopeful,

"Are you suggesting…"

I sighed exasperated.

"Yes Potter. I am suggesting that we conduct ourselves in a civil, manner towards each other."

Potter grinned so wide; his perfectly white teeth seemed to be gleaming.

"So… Friends?"

He stuck his hand out. Slowly, with caution I reached out and slid my hand in his. I couldn't help realizing how warm and tender it was, but rugged at the same time from playing quidditch. I shook my head quickly to stop it from thinking.

"Fine." We shook.

"Hmm… But from now on, we call each other by our first names, alright?" he asked.

I groaned loudly, then thought. It was probably only fair to call the other their proper name if we were trying to be 'friends'.

"Maybe, _James_."

The happiness brimming from him must've got to me. I actually smiled (a little).

"You called me _James_, Lily!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing,

"Yeah, yeah. Now we should really get on doing our jobs, you moron."

_James_ gave me his arm.

"Shall we then?"

I tugged my arms closer to my sides, taking a large step away from him.

" Without touching each other."

As I began to walk through the hall, James followed.

" Because we're trying to be 'friendly' with each other, can I have a kiss?"

I glared, unamused.

"Don't push it. We're _friends_. And _friends_ only."

I can't believe I'm doing this. I just asked James Bloody Potter to be Friends. Well, it _is_ only so that we can be more productive as Heads. It shouldn't hurt.


End file.
